Static
by Satanicalz
Summary: When you're life is the same and nothing changes, you get stuck in a loop. The longer you stay in the loop, the more out of sync everything becomes until eventually everything becomes a blur. This new world is crazy, nothing like i imagined it would be like. And why the hell are crazy demons after me? I need help...


**Chapter 1: What stays the same.**

I wont waste your time with my name. Because in this life you only remember faces and rarely names, if you are lucky then you don't remember neither.

I don't remember a lot of things...since a lot of things are always remaining forever the same

The sky is the same...

The clouds are the same...

The people and the words they speak...are always the same.

This life. Its just an endless cycle of nothing.

Sexual Frustrations, confusions regarding sexuality, grade troubles, friend fall outs..and just being done with everything is what a teenager is.

That is until the impossible happens.

And you get taken to a world you thought of as a TV show cancelled before its time.

But...I should probably just start at the beginning huh?

* * *

It seems like the year is going so fast...its already summer and when I go back to school...its my final year! After that i'll be off to college and then everything changes. They say I cannot afford any more marks on my body, any more melt downs or days of missing my medication..but what they don't see is that I'm trying for myself. I won't spend my life trying to please others with what they want of me! So until the time came I promised myself that I wouldn't worry about anything.

Well that's what I thought at least.

The night is the 4th of August 2014, Its just me at home again as usual, mum is out at her boyfriend's house, my brother is nowhere to be seen...and god do I feel lost in my own head. I've caught up on all my shows, read all my books, roleplayed all my otp's, I figured watching some old nostalgic shows would be ideal for now...although a nine hour AVPM marathon sounds appealing...but...screw it. Invader Zim sounds so much better right now. Deciding to open up my shitty laptop , I log in pretty quickly but then the fucker takes way to long to load. Using the time I have, I decide to grab a drink and make a bowl of miso soup from downstairs. That easily takes me about 15 minutes because damn i get distracted easily but that is not a thing i'm going to discuss right now.

By the time i actually got back upstairs everything was set up...apart from the episodes. You Tube was currently down for maintenance so that option was gone obviously. I could always go on some piracy websites regardless of the virus's. After looking for a while I finally got to a website; my laptop did not like it to much as it made a strange humming sound when the episode finally loaded and well I had to admit it myself it looked kind of weird to be completely honest but, I was brought up not to judge...well not too much anyway.

Pressing the play button, the episode started. I praised troll Jesus that this website actually worked...everybody else would praise Shrek but Jesus I really do not have a death wish.

But then about 2 minutes in it just froze, the humming of my laptop getting louder and frankly quite terrifying. And of course me being impatient as hell decided that button mashing would be a good idea because you know that fixes everything. All the goddamned time.

"Great now my screen is gonna turn into doctor Manhattan" I sighed to myself. "Fucking perfec-"

A high pitched noise emitted from the computer as it began to twitch violently out of control, getting hotter.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" I yell in horror as my screen turns purple with static emitting from all corners.

"Should...should I touch it..." My hand reaches for the screen when a burst of electricity busted out of the screen and into my hand, causing me to fall back in shock. "And award for bad idea's goes to...wait what." I stared at my hand in disbelief, it was...it was glowing...and spreading.

If there ever was a time for panic then that would be now. Defiantly now.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I BILBO FRIGGIN BAGGINS?!" I yelled into the nothingness that was my room, jumping up and looking around for my bag and wallet. I've read enough fanfic's in my time to know where this was heading. "I DO NOT REMEMBER ASKING FOR ANY BLOODY ADVENTURE!"

The right side of my body was purple and glowing now and I could swear to god that I half resembled a shiny barney the dinosaur Pokemon...if such a thing was to exist.

I finally found the bag that originally I had planned to use in the event of a zombie apocalypse that I had recently repacked last week, because man zombie outbreaks don't exactly some with a warning.

Shoes were in hand, bag was on back and jacket was on. To late for a panic attack now because guess who just reached full on barney mode and was flickering in and out of existence?

If you haven't guessed by now its me.

And if you all thought somebody different then I would be seriously concerned for you're personal well beings if I wasn't being taken to god knows where...

* * *

Wait a minute...

Maybe this is gods way of getting me back for all of those years of being an atheist...

_That asshole._


End file.
